


Терьер Форбарры

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кроссовер Барраяра с Плоским Миром</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терьер Форбарры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vorbarra's Terrier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123042) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



\- Вещественные доказательства, - упрямо проговорил коммандер Ваймс, - или, по крайней мере, та их часть, что я успел увидеть, пока Имперская СБ не выпроводила мой патруль с места преступления, совершенно не соответствуют описанной картине: двое мужчин убили друг друга на дуэли. В первую очередь, между телами расстояние в пять футов, и на клинках обоих нет крови. Форгуставсон даже не достал свои мечи – все выглядит так, словно он умолял о пощаде.

\- А доклад капитана Негри говорит другое, - заметил император Барраяра.

\- Негри - чертов лжец. И вообще это не в его юрисдикции. Обе жертвы не были графами. – Ваймс сделал паузу. Эзар Форбарра вертел в пальцах карандаш и молчал.

\- Разумеется, - жизнерадостно продолжил коммандер, - может, это как раз преступник из Совета графов. Но пока я этого не доказал, дело подлежит расследованию Муниципальной Стражи, сир. 

\- В юрисдикции Негри находится то, что я прикажу, - в голосе императора прозвучало предупреждение.

\- Вы поручили мне эту работу, сир - хранить мир в столице. А здесь не просто двое простолюдинов зарезали друг друга, но явно на свободе разгуливает какой-то убийца из знати, и я должен им заняться. Потому что еще двое знатных шишек лежат там с оружием и мертвыми.

\- А ты намерен выдвинуть обвинения и против мертвых? - переспросил Эзар Форбарра, постучав пальцем по крылу носа. Вопрос был риторическим. - Порой мне кажется, коммандер, что ты чересчур увлечен своей работой.

\- Сир, самыми любопытными делами всегда оказываются именно те, которые мне не хотят давать на расследование.

Император тихонько вздохнул:

\- Быть может.

Он поднял глаза от лежащего на столе доклада и смерил Ваймса ровным, неподвижным взглядом:

\- Мне доложили, что ты уже навел шороху среди высших форов, коммандер.

\- Я уверен, это часть моей работы: приглядывать за тем, что делают форы. В конце концов, наш форский класс поименован словом, обозначающим преступников, сир.

\- Однако, конечно же, злосчастное самоубийство леди Форкосиган лежит вне твоей ответственности? Она погибла от своей собственной руки, это ясно.

\- Если она убила себя сама, то да. Но если, скажем, убийцей был бы ее дворецкий, нам пришлось бы его арестовать, - резонно заметил Ваймс. - А мы не можем заранее знать, кто убийца, пока не расследуем преступление досконально.

\- Похоже, у тебя исключительный интерес к смертям.

\- Это дворецкие бывают такими скользкими типами, сир.

Император отложил карандаш.

\- Я бы посоветовал тебе проявлять немного больше благоразумной осмотрительности.

\- Благоразумие - дело форов. А я просто полицейский, сир.

Эзар разглядывал его.

\- Правосудие - тоже дело форов, коммандер Ваймс. Твой долг - осуществлять мое правосудие, применяя для этого все свои умения. Однако это не значит впустую тратить твое время, досаждая моим ближайшим союзникам.

\- Вы же сами говорили мне, такого больше не будет, сир, - твердо настаивал Ваймс. - Когда попросили, чтобы я загнал для вас Юрия и запер в том замке. Вы сказали, что отныне не будет закона для бедных и беззакония для форов.

\- У графов свой собственный суд. Так было всегда.

\- У Юрия тоже был свой собственный суд, - рявкнул Ваймс. - Сир, вы приказали мне прекратить дуэли в столице, и я это исполнил. Если вы сейчас позволите одному дуэлянту, кто бы ни был его отец, разгуливать на свободе, все начнется заново.

\- Я не желаю довершать уничтожение семьи Форкосиганов, начатое Юрием, - бесстрастно заметил Эзар Форбарра.

\- И все же это не отменяет того факта, что произошло убийство, сир. - Ваймс скрестил руки на груди. - Два убийства. А если говорить точно, три.

\- Коммандер, не стоит мне перечить в этом деле. Тебя касается лишь то, что преступления не произошло. Мое слово может даровать помилование – а может и смерть.

Ваймс нахмурился:

\- Есть разница между прощением и укрывательством.

\- Половина членов моего правительства заслуживает казни за то или иное. Но их жизни служат мне лучше, чем послужила бы смерть. Как и твоя, кстати. Пока что.

\- Все-таки я в часы досуга не режу беспомощных людей и не стреляю фор-леди по их собственным спальням, - оскалился Ваймс.

\- Возможно, и не стреляешь... Кстати, как поживает ее светлость?

Лицо Ваймса внезапно окаменело.

\- Кто?

\- От внимания СБ не ускользнуло, что ты в последние дни проводишь много времени в обществе Сибиллы Форовнец.

\- А при чем тут это?!

\- По древним обычаям нашего народа ты заслуживаешь смерти, коммандер Ваймс.

\- Но подобных обвинений больше никому не предъявляют, - возразил Ваймс негодующе и рассерженно. - Уже шестьдесят лет!

\- Однако прецеденты остались, коммандер. Я и мои предшественники на этом троне предпочитали в таком случае милосердие смерти, и все же подобный поступок остается, весьма мягко говоря, незаконным.

\- Но это не настоящее преступление!

Эзар Форбарра потянулся и закинул руки за голову.

\- Значительное число моих подданных верит, что самое серьезное преступление - это преступление против чести, и что защищать чистоту семьи и целомудрие женщины - их главнейший долг. Они - тоже барраярцы и тоже имеют голос в наших советах. По их стандартам две смерти на дуэли не значат ничего, гибель неверной жены - осуществление правосудия, а вот соблазнение форской девственницы безродным простолюдином заслуживает самого сурового наказания, какое может измыслить закон.

\- Да, но они не правы, - возразил Ваймс.

Эзар улыбнулся.

\- Так получилось, согласен. Однако я уверен, что отчетливо высказал свое мнение. - Он поглядел Ваймсу в глаза. – Совершено преступление. Я признаю это и прощаю преступников. Прощение записано и зафиксировано в архивных файлах Министерства Политвоспитания. Но это не публичное дело. И... Я требую, чтобы этим ты удовлетворился.

Это был даже не приказ. Приказ он бы мог оспаривать. Ваймс медленно кивнул, хотя на душе у него все кипело.

\- А ты не испрашиваешь прощения для себя самого?

\- Нет. Я не делаю ничего, чего мог бы стыдиться.

\- Как скажешь. Не пойми меня неправильно, коммандер. Имперские традиции имеют свою цель, смысл и место. Забыть свою историю означает забыть, кто мы такие.

\- Я всегда считал, что должное место истории - в прошлом.

Эзар Форбарра чуть не расхохотался:

\- Хороший аргумент.

Наступило долгое задумчивое молчание. Ваймс неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Не уверен, что ты в курсе, коммандер, но я как раз недавно выяснял, откуда взялась Муниципальная Стража.

\- Неужели вам больше нечем заняться, сир?

Эзар Форбарра вздохнул.

\- Повнимательней, коммандер. К моему любопытству, выяснилось, что имперские историки возводят ее корни к личной гвардии графа Форбонна, существовавшей еще в Период Изоляции. После того, как мои императорские предки захватили этот город и переименовали, за младшим сыном семейства Форбоннов оставили место номинального шефа полиции.

На губах императора вновь зазмеилась тонкая улыбка. В ней не было ничего милого или приятного.

\- Дальнейшие изыскания в этой области обнаружили нечто удивительное. Прямая линия графов Форбоннов иссякла из-за их, скажем так, родовой склонности к предательству, однако, как сумели выяснить мои люди, осталось несколько незаконных побочных ветвей. К одной из них, что любопытно, принадлежишь ты. И поскольку общественная значимость и роль Муниципальной стражи сейчас растет, я счел подходящим возродить наследственный титул вместе с почетом и обязанностями, которые ему сопутствуют.

Ваймс уставился на него в неприкрытом ужасе.

\- Что?.. Нет!

\- Я уже проконсультировался с должными форскими органами власти. Сегодня утром прошло заседание, на котором графы одобрили твое вступление в титул, как часть бюджета. Они также утвердили рост численности стражников, финансирование новых полицейских участков в предместьях столицы и еще одну доску для дротиков.

\- Вы не можете этого сделать!

\- Рекомендую тебе на досуге изучить текст постановления и свое генеалогическое древо.

Ваймс подхватил папку, которую император подтолкнул к нему через стол. Руки у него тряслись от сдерживаемого гнева. Он посмотрел на документы. Потом на Эзара. "Чушь собачья!" - отчетливо говорил его взгляд. "Бумаги безупречны", - без слов отвечала императорская ухмылка.

\- Разумеется, - добавил Эзар Форбарра, - это не просто пустой титул. Как вольный фор-лорд, ты получаешь традиционные права, которые к нему прилагаются, как и право представать исключительно перед судом равных на Совете. Хотя, наверное, не право выдвигать там обвинения...

Ваймс, который настороженно вскинулся при первых словах, теперь раздраженно нахмурился.

Император проконсультировался со своими заметками.

\- Кроме того, тебе дарована привилегия носить оружейный пояс с серебряными заклепками, украшенный гербами Форбарра. Я знаю, что мечей у тебя нет, коммандер. Подарю тебе дуэльную пару из своей собственной коллекции. А еще ты можешь бесплатно держать двух лошадей в императорских конюшнях.

\- Нет у меня никаких лошадей, - пробормотал Ваймс.

\- Я уже говорил с леди Сибиллой о том, чтобы приобрести двух хорошо выученных полицейских лошадей для твоего департамента. Она с большим энтузиазмом восприняла идею городского конного патруля. Да, и еще у тебя будет свое знамя.

\- На кой черт мне знамя! – Тут остатки выдержки Ваймса рухнули.

\- По обычаю его нужно поднимать над твоим поместьем или на стене замка Форхартунг, когда тебя туда приведут официальные дела.

\- У меня есть квартира. В караван-сарае.

Эзар Форбарра неодобрительно поцокал языком.

\- Хотя особняком, ранее принадлежащим Форбонну-младшему, сейчас владеет лорд Фортейн, но прочих рент и владений, которые я тебе жалую, хватит, чтобы содержать семью как традиционно подобает фору.

\- Я не... - Ваймс осекся.

\- Леди Сибилла - мой личный друг, коммандер. Ее очень расстраивало, что разница в вашем положении до сих пор не позволяет вам вступить в официальный союз.

\- Но...

Теперь в императорском взгляде не виднелось ни намека на веселье:

\- Я ожидаю, что вы поведете себя с нею как человек чести, лорд Форбонн.

\- Да, сир, - выдавил Ваймс, вдруг почувствовав, как на него накатывает слабость.

Император улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к работе, а Ваймсу было позволено удалиться. Откозыряв, он вышел, оцепенев и пошатываясь.

Лишь когда Ваймс прошел уже полпути по коридору, до него дошло. Он со всей силы саданул кулаком по оштукатуренной стене, пугая дворцовую горничную. Он ведь знал, с кем его сравнивают: с мелким злым псом, который с лаем несется перед чистокровным императорским скакуном, загоняя для хозяина добычу…

_Лорд Форбонн!* Как созвучно с "костью"… Не смешно, сир. Совсем не смешно._

**Author's Note:**

> * - Ваймс явно знает иностранные языки (bone – кость). Терьеру бросили аппетитную косточку… Увы, я не могу сообразить, как это перевести красивее.


End file.
